The invention relates to a bolometric detector comprising at least one receiver antenna designed to collect electromagnetic waves and extended by a resistive load converting the power of the electromagnetic waves into calorific power, said resistive load being in contact with a thermometric element detecting the temperature rise relating to the calorific power generated, said detector also comprising modulating means.